The Valiant Child
by montypython203
Summary: Post Satan Pit. Something is troubling Rose. 10Rose fluff.


_Title: The Valiant Child_

Rating: K 

_Summary: Post Satan Pit. Something is troubling Rose. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who I would be spending my summer holidays hanging out with David Tennant, Billie Piper and John Barrowman, as opposed to lying around all day or writing fanfic._

_Author's Note: I've had this idea for a while, but just wasn't sure how to pull it off. It's basically just an excuse for 10Rose fluff._

The Valiant Child 

It had been a few hours since they had gotten back from the spaceship. During that time Rose had just sat in the captain's chair, watching the Doctor tinker with the TARDIS. Although he seemed to be concentrating on his work, he could tell that something was troubling Rose. So when she got up and ran to her room, he found there was no option but to follow her. He tapped on her door and slowly opened it. Rose was sitting on the bed, her arms folded across her chest.

"Rose?" he said, sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?" Rose turned to him.

"That message," she replied. "About me." The Doctor pulled Rose into an embrace and rocked her back and forth.

"I told you not to worry about that," he said. "Whatever that thing was – it wanted you to react this way. It wanted to frighten you. Rose, you're _not _going to die." Rose pushed him away.

"No, it isn't that," she said. "It's the other thing." The Doctor looked puzzled, so Rose went on.

" 'The valiant child, who will die in battle so very soon'," she quoted. "Child! Who does he think he is calling me a _child_?!"

"Oh," said the Doctor. "So … you aren't worried about dying?"

"To hell with that!" exclaimed Rose. "I'm just bloody sick of being treated like a kid all the time! Everywhere I go, that's all I get!"

"Rose, that's not true," answered the Doctor, but Rose interrupted him.

"Cassandra – 'I am the last human. Me. Not that freaky little kid of yours.'"

"Yeah, but she's over 2,000 years old, she's bound to…" began the Doctor.

"My mum after we defeated the Slitheen – 'She's my daughter, she's just a kid!'"

"Rose, all parents think that way about their children," said the Doctor, but Rose wasn't finished yet.

"Sarah Jane – 'Your assistants are getting younger.'"

"She didn't mean that," said the Doctor.

"Reinette (Rose shuddered at the thought of her) – 'It happened, child!'" The Doctor opened his mouth, but couldn't think of an excuse.

"And now the Beast," finished Rose. "Everyone thinks I'm just a kid."

"No Rose," said the Doctor quite seriously. "I don't."

"Oh yeah?" challenged Rose. " 'I've been chasing this wee naked child'."

"Well I had to say something, you weren't exactly dressed like a lady of the day," said the Doctor. He put his hands over Rose's and looked deep into her eyes. "Rose, listen to me. You're not just a kid. You're smart, compassionate, sweet, kind, beautiful…"

"For a human," muttered Rose.

"No, not just for a human," corrected the Doctor. "You're the most extraordinary woman I've ever met, and anyone who can't see that is just another stupid ape."

"Really?" asked Rose softly. The Doctor grinned.

"Really really," he replied. Rose giggled.

"I'm meant to be the kid here, and _you're _the one quoting _Shrek_," she said.

"Oi! It was a good movie!" defended the Doctor. "My favourite character's Donkey. People have said that we're a lot alike, can't see why though … so Rose, where do you want to go tomorrow? I know a planet with some beautiful beaches, except you can't go in the water coz it's radioactive…" Rose watched the Doctor as he got up and started jumping around the room.

"Or how about we make that trip to Barcelona?" he continued. "I've really gotta take you there. I swear, those dogs are a hoot! You'll never see anything like it! Never! Well I say never, there was actually some cross-breeding done on Earth in about the year 10,000…" Rose smiled as the Doctor continued talking like a 6-year-old on a sugar high. What had she been so worried about?

The End 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Please review, as since it's the holidays I'll have nothing better to do all day than check my inbox. _


End file.
